


数痣

by berryzhong



Category: yufang
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryzhong/pseuds/berryzhong





	数痣

黄景瑜刚追上尹昉的时候，是处处都听尹昉的话的。比尹昉家的喵喵还乖巧，比自己家的汪汪还温顺。

就连肌肤之亲这种事也是。

黄景瑜除了爱尹昉那销魂蚀骨的丰唇外，最爱的就是他身上的那几颗小黑痣，撩拨得自己浑身上下都滚烫的。

都说生得越美的人才有小美人痣，那尹昉这人间绝色怕不是被造物主嫉妒死了，留下这么多痕迹，却让这妖精显得更勾人。

每次他喘息的时候那几颗就随着呼吸频率一起一伏，就像催情药一样往黄景瑜心里灌。

他好想用嘴将这些痣都数一遍，看看这些住在他身上的小精灵们到底有多少。

他伸出舌头从尹昉的小脸开始，他甚至都想给每一颗取个名字，好好感谢感谢他们拼凑成了面前这个绝世尤物。

先是左边眉峰下那颗，被自己的薄唇包裹着轻轻打转，亲吻的时候尹昉的睫毛会一下下戳着自己的下唇，忽闪忽闪。黄景瑜的小兄弟一下就被撩拨得抬起了头。

然后是鼻梁间那颗，是披着棕色外衣的小精灵镶嵌在高挺的鼻骨上，比钻石还耀眼。黄景瑜将舌尖滑过那颗小痣，再用嘴唇吮吸。尹昉害羞地加重了呼吸，热气一下下撒在黄景瑜耳窝处，酥酥麻麻。黄景瑜的下身又涨大了几分。

接着是右脸颊那两颗，一前一后小巧精致地像是一对双胞胎在跳舞，雕琢在尹昉可爱的小脸上是那含苞待放的情欲。未经男人间情事的尹昉被黄景瑜的舌尖轮流伺候着那两颗小痣，止不住从唇间流出一两声小得快听不见的喘息，却被黄景瑜的感官无限地放大，成为最致命的勾引，他恨不得立刻将尹昉压着吃干抹净。

在吻他下巴上那一颗的时候，黄景瑜顺带坏坏地啃噬了一口，再在尹昉锁骨上种两颗草莓。

而尹昉薄薄的一层胸肌之间还有几乎看不见的一小颗心间痣，只有迷恋于他身体每一寸肌肤的男朋友才会观察到。当黄景瑜的吻下移到那里时，通常会压低了嗓子说，“这是第七颗了呢宝宝……”

“啊…呜…可以了…不要了…” 

所以以往数痣到胸前的时候，黄景瑜就会乖乖听尹昉的话结束缠绵。这是属于他的宝贝，他要加倍爱护他，珍惜他。

-  
但今天的黄景瑜好像志在必得。

晚餐的时候他就像孩子一样问尹昉讨要自己的生日礼物。

其实他不需要尹昉送他任何东西，因为尹昉就是上苍赐给他最好的礼物，他想要在未来每一年的生日都感激上苍这份恩赐，一直到永远。

尹昉走上前去握住黄景瑜系得一丝不苟的领带，将刻着“Johnny H.”的领带夹拿出来给他别上。

“生日快乐。“

黄景瑜顺势握住了那双手，凑到他耳边，舔着他耳边那颗风情缱绻的小痣说，“今晚还要数一数宝宝的痣。”

-  
一颗，两颗，三颗…  
黄景瑜将这些宝贝们虔诚而珍爱地吻着。  
细细碎碎一直到胸口前。他开始挑弄那俩颗迎风挺立的小红豆。

“可以了…呜…景瑜…”

黄景瑜没有停下动作，反而顺势向下用小虎牙刮蹭着尹昉腹肌上的那颗小痣，一双手不老实地摩挲着尹昉的腰线。他就像一件珍贵的艺术品，毫无遮拦地在黄景瑜面前被摊开，被仔细鉴赏，再盖上自己专属的印章，以示主权。

黄景瑜趁着尹昉害羞的间隙，一把将他翻过来在他完美的脊柱线条上游走。两道蝴蝶骨在他红着脸装着拒绝时顶出两条脆弱的山峰，那里有黄景瑜觉得最可爱的一颗，淘气地挂在两条山峰之间像是天真无辜的孩子在朝自己招手，引得自己一度凑上去吮吸，像是要将他从尹昉体内吸走。

“景瑜…不要吸了…呜…痒痒…”  
“宝宝，你的这些小宝贝跟你一样可爱…老公都受不了了…”黄景瑜为了证明他说的还抓着尹昉的手放在他那层棉布上，让尹昉切身感受他坚硬着的昂扬。

顺着蝴蝶骨往下，就是尹昉那两处迷人的腰窝，这人生得极致，不仅一身紧实细腻的肌肉展现力的坚韧，这两处小腰窝像是生了两湾温柔甜美的小湖泊，勾得黄景瑜像是饥渴的寻水旅人，顾不得任何条件和代价，猩红着双眼去品味一汪温泉的甘甜。当然，还有边上那颗只有黄景瑜知道的浅色小痣，像是在尹昉所有美得勾人的地方留下证明美丽的证据，让喜欢上他的人一步步陷入其中，温润又缠绵。黄景瑜甚至疯了一般嫉妒起这颗小痣能时时刻刻贴覆在尹昉的腰肢上，被他的香汗浸浴，被他的体温侵噬。

“啊！这里…绝对不行！”  
当尹昉的理智被黄景瑜一点一点攻略城池，他不知什么时候又被黄景瑜翻过了身陷进了柔软的床铺，而后又不知道什么时候黄景瑜已经将吻落在了他挺立的小可爱分身上。

“停下啊！” 

可黄景瑜不再是他温柔的年下弟弟。黄景瑜今天是铁了心了要攻下尹昉这座富饶的城。

“哥哥，我又长大了一岁了，哥哥不要拿我当小孩了。”说着在他紧实的臀肉上揉捏一把，“我可是哥哥的老公呀。“

尹昉被“哥哥”这样的称呼弄得双耳发红。他不知道什么时候比他小六岁的男朋友露出了真面目，竟然在趁自己失神时将自己的双手用他刚才那打得一丝不苟的领带绑了起来，自己赠予他作为礼物的领带夹就可怜地挂在腕间，上面金光闪闪的英文字母像是宣告着世人这是专属于黄景瑜的宝贝。

黄景瑜灵巧的舌头开始摆弄自己最羞耻的地方。

“哥哥这里都有个小宝贝呢”，黄景瑜盯着尹昉干干净净的柱身上那颗显眼的小痣，语气里带着欲望。“真甜。”

他不得不觉得尹昉是一块人间瑰宝，是独一无二不可复制的美，只能被他黄景瑜拥有，哪怕别人看一眼都不可原谅。只要有尹昉在的地方，连空气都是有罪的，毕竟只有他黄景瑜才是那个可以与尹昉有肌肤之亲的人。

精致的前端溢出透明的粘液，牵扯出的银丝被黄景瑜悉数吃干抹净，他略微粗糙的舌苔划过尹昉大腿根，像电流贯穿了全身，引得尹昉一度小弧度地战栗。他的眼睛沾染上了情欲的颜色，比奶油还甜腻的肉唇婉转出最动人的语调。

“老公————”

“乖，宝贝儿，这是最后一颗了哦。”  
黄景瑜捧起尹昉可爱的小脚踝，在那颗小痣上落下了干脆的一个吻。

然后顺带着夺走了他和尹昉的第一次。


End file.
